La brillante idée d'Harry
by Jollities
Summary: Vous êtes perdus en pleine Forêt Interdite ? Poursuivis par des centaures ? Coincés dans un trou ? Rien de tel, profitez de ces moments uniques, déclarez-vous ! Et attention à la chute !


_**DISCLAMER : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**_

_****__Les cinq points imposés (voir profil) sont :_

_**PERSONNAGES : Ron Weasley – Draco Malfoy**_

_**LIEU : Forêt Interdite**_

_**GENRE : Romance**_

_**TRAME : Prit au piège**_

_**A PLACER : Orteil**_

* * *

_La brillante idée d'Harry_

_Deux garçons que tout oppose étaient assit l'un en face de l'autre à la bibliothèque. L'un était un Gryffondor, l'autre un Serpentard, l'un était brun, l'autre blond, l'un était orphelin, l'autre avait encore ses deux parents, mais pour lui c'était un détail, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien être morts à ses yeux. En fait, ces deux garçons n'étaient pas si opposés que ça, quand on se penchait sur leurs histoires d'un peu plus près. Tous deux avaient leurs démons, leurs passés, une destinée qui semblait déjà toute tracée et pourtant, en ce jour, c'était avant tout deux étudiants qui avait su briser les barrières d'anciens préjugés dépassés et qui étaient parvenus à devenir amis, malgré tout._

_Harry avait intégré Draco parmi ses amis, tous avaient comprit qu'il n'était pas réduit à une étiquette et un nom parfois lourd à porter. Qui mieux que les amis d'Harry Potter pouvaient comprendre cela ? Draco avait développé des liens uniques et différents selon les personnes, Harry était le grand frère aux bons conseils, Hermione la petite sœur a protéger, Seamus et Dean les super potes avec qui déconner, Ginny celle qu'on s'amusait à charrier, et Ron… c'était plus compliqué._

Draco : Harry, je peux te poser une question un peu bizarre ?

Harry : Euh… oui bien sur, demande toujours. Répondit-il, concentré sur son devoir de métamorphose.

Draco : Comment tu as compris que tu étais amoureux d'Hermione ?

Harry eut un sursaut et renversa sa bouteille d'encre : Oh non mon devoir !

Draco : Oups ! Désolé je plaide coupable ! J'aurais du te demander ça plus subtilement.

Harry : Mais pourquoi tu me demandes un truc pareil c'est n'importe quoi Hermione est …

Draco : Bon Harry, s'il te plait, épargne ta salive, je sais bien que tu es amou…

Harry, le coupant : Oui bon ça va, c'est pas la peine de parler si fort on a comprit ! Rétorqua-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui pour voir si personne n'avait entendu.

Draco : Alors ?

Harry : Alors quoi ? Tout en essayant vainement d'essuyer son devoir.

Draco : Comment tu as su que tu étais amoureux d'Hermione ?

Harry : Et pourquoi tu me demandes ça d'abord ?

Draco : Harry ! Fait pas comme si tu venais de t'en rendre compte ! D'ailleurs ça serait bien de penser à lui dire un jour tu sais !

Harry : Oui ba applique toi tes propres conseils et après on verra !

Draco : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Harry : Je me comprends. Et pour répondre à ta question, et bien disons que, c'est comme si c'était une évidence.

Draco : Comment ça ?

Harry : Argh ! J'aime pas parler de ça, tu le sais en plus ! J'ai l'impression d'être une guimauve là !

Draco, riant : Mais non allez explique-toi !

Harry : Avec elle près de moi, c'est comme si tout devenait possible et même facile, quand j'imagine mon futur, elle est forcément là, elle est toujours dans mes pensées, quand je la vois mon cœur s'emballe et tout, je me réveille avec son image devant les yeux et je m'endors en pensant à elle, elle est présente dans chacun de mes rêves, son sourire me fait fondre et quand elle pleure j'ai envie de prendre tout son mal pour la rendre ne serait-ce que quelque minutes un peu plus heureuse…

Draco : Tu parlais de guimauve tout à l'heure non ?

Harry : Tu vois ! Je savais que tu allais te foutre de moi !

Draco : Je me moque pas toi je t'assure ! Mais dans toutes ces belles paroles, tu ne penses pas à l'embrasser tout simplement ? Rit-il.

Harry : Bien sur que oui ! J'y pense même tout le temps mais tu m'as demandé de t'expliquer comment j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux d'elle alors je t'ai expliqué le plus important et pas que les réactions primitives gros béta !

Draco : Heureusement que je t'ai arrêté Roméo sinon t'y serais encore ! Rit-il.

Harry, rageant : Rappel-moi de ne plus jamais répondre à aucune de tes questions Draco !

Draco : Je plaisante Harry, prends pas la mouche ! Et au moins ça t'aura fait admettre haut et fort tes sentiments !

Harry : Mouais ! Bon et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu penses être amoureux de quelqu'un peut-être ? demanda-t-il, plein de sous-entendus dans la voix.

Draco, fronçant les sourcils : Qu'est-ce que tu insinues au juste ?

Harry, d'un air innocent : Moi ? Mais rien voyons. Et mes réponses t'ont aidé ? Juste par curiosité !

Draco : A ton avis ?

Harry : A mon avis je pense que tu sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour lui, et ça depuis un moment.

Draco, soupirant : Tu sais bien que c'est compliqué avec lui ! Il est toujours si distant et si … si Ron ! Comment je peux savoir s'il ressent la même chose ? C'est si compliqué, je pensais pas que je pourrais ressentir un jour, ce que je ressens pour… un homme. Dit-il un peu rouge.

Harry, soudain sérieux : Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes sentiments Draco ! Jamais ! Ca n'a rien de honteux, les sentiments ça ne se contrôlent pas, peu importe que ce soit envers un homme ou une femme !

Draco : Je sais, je n'ai pas honte de ce que je ressens mais comment je pourrais lui dire ça après des années d'amitié ? Et comment pourrait-il m'aimer ?

Harry : Les sentiments ça se développent parfois sur plusieurs années, c'est pas parce que vous êtes amis que votre relation ne peut pas évoluer au fil du temps. Et pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas t'aimer ?

Draco, sarcastique : Parce que je pense pas être son genre !

Harry, rieur : Y'a qu'en essayant que tu seras fixé ! Dis lui ce que tu ressens ! Ron n'est pas du genre a envoyé bouler les gens, s'il ne partage pas tes sentiments il te le dira mais restera respectueux.

Draco : C'est pas ça qui m'effraie, je suis pratiquement sur qu'il n'éprouve rien pour moi, mais j'ai peur que ça ait un impact sur notre amitié.

Harry : Draco, fait-moi confiance, dis-lui ce que tu ressens, après tout, il y a peut être une raison au fait que Ron soit distant avec toi depuis un certain temps.

Draco : Tu as peut être raison, et au moins comme ça je serais fixé, après tout. Et toi, avec Hermione ?

Harry, perdant soudain toute assurance : Oui bon ba, pour l'instant on se fixe sur un couple, le deuxième on verra plus tard !

Draco : Tu es incorrigible Harry !

Harry : Oui c'est ça. Bon écrit un mot à Ron, je lui passerai, on a un cours de sortilège dans une demi heure, et donne lui rendez vous dans un endroit tranquille pour pouvoir discuter.

**_Cours de Sortilège_**

Harry : Pssst, Ron, t'as du courrier ! Tiens !

Ron : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry : Aucune idée ! Dit-il en lui tendant le mot.

_« Ron,_

_Peux-tu me rejoindre à la lisière de la forêt interdite après ton cours de Sortilège ? Je t'y attendrais, il faut qu'on parle d'un sujet important._

_A tout à l'heure,_

_Draco »_

_Qu'est ce que Draco pouvait bien avoir à lui dire, en tête à tête en plus ? Ca allait poser un problème, même un gros problème. Tout ce temps passé à éviter Draco, s'empêcher de le dévisager et tout ça pour devoir se retrouver seul avec lui et dans la forêt qui plus est !_

_Ron se demandait vivement s'il devait ou non s'imposer ça mais il finit par se dire qu'il expédierait vite cette entrevue, prétextant une excuse quelconque._

_Il se rendit alors à la lisière de la forêt où il trouva Draco, appuyé contre un arbre, le regardant arriver de loin._

Draco : Salut ! Merci d'être venu.

Ron : Salut, oui en parlant de ça, je suis venu parce que je savais que tu m'attendais et que je ne voulais pas te laisser attendre pour rien mais je ne peux pas rester, j'ai … Hermione doit me donner des explications sur la préparation d'une potion.

Draco le regarda un moment en fronçant les sourcils : Hermione est en arithmancie ! Mauvaise pioche tu aurais dû plutôt choisir Harry, lui n'a pas cours à cette heure ci.

(Ron pensant «bien joué Weasley ! Tu peux plus partir maintenant »)

Ron : Ah ba oui, euh j'ai dû me tromper dans les heures.

Draco : Ouais surement…tu veux bien qu'on marche un peu ?

Ron : Euh… oui mais…attends, tu vas où là ?

Draco : Ba marcher un peu.

Ron : Tu vas dans la forêt là !

Draco, souriant : On a peur Monsieur Weasley ?

Ron : Bien sur que non ! Je suis un dur moi, c'est pas une malheureuse forêt qui va me faire peur ! dit il et il prit la tête de la marche.

_Ils marchèrent un moment, sans savoir quoi dire, se demandant qui aller oser prendre la parole en premier._

Draco commença : Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai fais venir ici ?

Ron : Je pense savoir pourquoi. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis si distant avec toi en ce moment c'est ça ?

Draco : Etre autre oui. Tu as une réponse à m'apporter ?

Ron : Je sais pas… je suis plus sur de rien en fait…

Draco : Comment ç ?

Ron : Non laisse tomber…

Draco : Non dit-moi, je veux savoir !

Ron : Je veux pas en parler !

Draco, prenant son courage à deux mains : Ecoute Ron, si je t'ai fait venir ici, en réalité c'est pour une raison bien précise, je voulais qu'on soit seuls et…

Ron, le coupant : Comment ça tu voulais qu'on soit seuls ? Bon je crois que j'aurais jamais du venir ici, c'était une erreur...

_Ron était visiblement en train de paniquer pour on ne sait quelle raison et tentait de se défiler._

Draco, prit de court par le déroulement de la discussion : Non attend, il faut vraiment qu'on parle c'est important, tu ne peux pas toujours m'éviter comme tu le fais !

Ron, se retournant : Qui te dit que je t'évite ?

Draco : Oses dire le contraire !

Ron, s'énervant : Ecoute Draco, ne crois pas savoir mieux que moi ce qui se passe dans ma tête d'accord ! Tu n'en as aucune idée !

Draco, s'énervant à son tour : Mais dit moi alors ! Dit moi ce qu'il peut bien y avoir dans ta tête ! Dit moi pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça depuis je ne sais plus combien de temps !

_Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient haussé le ton l'un comme l'autre et soudain ils entendirent un bruit sourd se rapprocher au loin, comme des bruits de sabots qui piétinaient le sol à toute vitesse._

Draco et Ron : Des centaures !

Ron : Vite cours !

_Ron poussa Draco devant lui et ils coururent à travers la forêt pour échapper au troupeau déchainé qui se rapprochait d'eux. Ils pouvaient maintenant entendre les voix des centaures._

- Ils sont partis par là, vite sortez vos arcs !

- Ils vont enfin comprendre que cette forêt nous appartient et qu'ils n'ont aucun droit de fouler nos terres !

Draco : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire !

Ron : Te retourne pas et cours ça sera déjà pas mal ! Droit dans ce bosquet sur ta gauche !

Draco : Je suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée Ron !

Ron : On a pas le choix ils vont plus vite que nous ! Il faut se cacher avant qu'ils nous tombent dessus !

_Ils tournèrent donc sur leur gauche, firent un sprint de 100 mètres pour atteindre le bosquet quand soudain, le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds et ils se retrouvèrent trois mètres plus bas, dans un trou creusé dans le sol qui était jusque là, couvert de feuilles et de branchages._

_Par chance, leur chute et leurs cris furent couverts par le martellement des sabots et les cris des centaures qui n'étaient plus très loin et ils passèrent devant le piège sans le voir._

Ron : Argh ! Nom d'un magyar enragé ! Je crois que je me suis cassé quelque chose !

Draco : Parle pas si fort Ron ! Ils vont nous entendre !

Ron, furibond : Je suis en train de te dire que je me suis cassé quelque chose et toi tu t'en fou !

Draco, agacé : Non je m'en fou pas mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on est tombé dans un trou alors qu'une bande de centaures fous de rage et assoiffée de sang veut nous faire la peau alors excuse-moi mais ta foulure du petit orteil peut attendre 5 minutes et être moins expressive je pense !

Ron, râleur : Premièrement, c'est pas moi, il me semble qui nous ai entrainé dans ce guêpier, c'est ta faute si on est là, deuxièmement tu n'aurais pas crié si fort, les mulets ne nous auraient pas entendus et troisièmement mon orteil n'est pas foulé mais cassé !

Draco, s'énervant en tachant néanmoins de garder un ton bas : Si tu ne passais pas tout ton temps à m'éviter, j'en serais pas venu à te demander de venir ici pour avoir une discussion sérieuse que de toute évidence tu refuses d'avoir ! Et je n'étais pas le seul à crier figure toi, toi aussi tu t'exprimais assez librement tout à l'heure ! Et montre-moi ton pied que je regarde un peu ta cassure imbécile de rouquin !

Ron, sur un ton plus élevé : J'ai mes raisons de t'éviter figure toi, alors lâche-moi un peu avec ça tu veux ! Et me parle pas sur ce ton d'abord, tu te prends pour qui, pour m'insulter de rouquin et d'imbécile ?

Draco, montant encore d'une octave : Et me dire ces raisons ça te parait de l'ordre du possible, potentiellement envisageable, insurmontable ou franchement inimaginable car j'en ai assez de me sentir rejeté par l'homme que j'aime ! Et oui je me permet de te traiter de rouquin imbécile car premièrement désolé de te l'apprendre mais tu es effectivement roux donc en ce qui te concerne c'est pas une insulte mais une vérité et deuxièmement je t'insulte d'imbécile car tu n'es même pas foutu de voir que je suis raide dingue de toi ! Maintenant passe moi ton pied que je regarde si l'amputation est nécessaire !

_Draco avait dit cela très vite et par la même occasion avait malencontreusement laissé échapper ses sentiments pour le Gryffondor. Résultat, il n'osait plus du tout regarder ce dernier et s'affairait à retirer la chaussure du rouquin pour examiner son pied, sans savoir comment l'information était passée._

_Ron, quant à lui, venait de recevoir une massue sur la tête. Il tendit bêtement son pied à Draco, et le fixait intensément, son cerveau, après un brusque arrêt, s'étant remis à fonctionner, cette fois en accéléré. Avait-il bien entendu les mots « homme que j'aime » « raide dingue de toi » ? Ces mêmes mots qu'il n'espérait jamais pouvoir entendre un jour de la bouche du Serpentard. Après tout, il s'était fait une raison, Draco ne pourrait jamais l'aimer, lui. Quelle chance y avait-il que le garçon dont il était secrètement tombé amoureux, l'aime en retour ? Il était donc plus facile de faire comme si ces fichus sentiments n'existaient pas, et éviter Draco le plus possible, le temps que cette passade disparaisse._ _Sauf qu'elle ne disparaissait pas et maintenant que les mots de Draco se frayaient un chemin dans son esprit et prenaient tout leur sens, il ne voulait plus jamais penser à les oublier, à l'oublier lui._

Ron : Tu es en train de me dire que tu m'aimes ?

Draco, relevant enfin la tête vers lui : Tu es un peu lent à comprendre, Harry n'avait pas tout bon sur toi !

Ron : Ah parce que Harry était dans le coup ?

Draco, souriant : De qui crois-tu que vient cette brillante idée de t'emmener dans la forêt ?

Ron, se rapprochant dangereusement du blond : Rappel moi de donner une bonne leçon à mon meilleur ami quand je le croiserai !

Draco, maintenant à quelques centimètres de Ron : Tu sais, je crois que lui aussi aurait besoin d'une petite expédition dans la forêt pour résoudre une bonne fois pour toute ses problèmes de cœur, on pourrait peut-être leur prêter notre trou ? Rit-il.

Ron : Ah non, il devra s'en trouver un autre, celui-là c'est le notre, j'ai eu des blessures de guerre ici après tout ! dit-il avant de combler l'espace entre eux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ce trou vous deux ?

Ron : Tiens, Hagrid ! Vous tombez bien !

Hagrid : Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous retrouver là-dedans !

FIN

* * *

Désolée certains défis inspirent plus que d'autres. Donnez-moi vos impressions =)

*Jollity A*

Prochain défi :

_PERSONNAGES : Hermione Granger & Severus Rogue_

_GENRE : Humour_

_LIEU : Poudlard_

_TRAME : Cours_

_A PLACER : Lunettes de Dumbledore_


End file.
